


Green is Not Your Color

by egg_godd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of, Weed, ethan greens out in this one, greening out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_godd/pseuds/egg_godd
Summary: Ethan invites Mark over to hang out and take edibles, he miscalculated the milligrams and greens out (Mark is there for him)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is based on my own greening out experiences so i don’t really know how accurate it is for anyone else
> 
> also i decided im gonna post this in all one chapter bc i didn’t really like doing a bunch of chapters with my last fic :p

Hey, it’s Egg again! I’m just posting this so i remember to write it, don’t worry I’m gonna finish This Isnt Immersion Therapy before i even think abt this lol. I’m still very interested in writing TIIT i just wanted to get this idea out there so i kind of force myself to write it cause i rlly want to lmao anyways ignore me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! i wanted to post this all in one chapter so i hope that’s fine lol sorry i took twenty years to write this :,)
> 
> this has been the only thing on my mind for days now so i finally had to sit down and write it :p

Ethan hummed contentedly as he rinsed the dirty plates in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher. Mark and him had planned to hang out later in the day and the younger was going to surprise him with some edibles he got. This wouldn’t be the first time they had gotten high with each other, Ethan just thought a surprise might be nice, after all, Mark had been working himself pretty hard lately. They both had. They deserved a small break from all the craziness to just sit back and enjoy time together. 

The pair had only been dating for a few months now, but the level of understanding and love they showed for each other revealed the years of close friendship they had between the two of them. Regardless, the brunette still blushed heavily whenever Mark kissed him or, hell, even looked at him with those lovesick doe eyes. He was a man in love and he couldn’t be happier. Brain snapping back to the task at hand, he squirted out a dollop of dishwasher detergent into the proper compartment and started the machine, listening to the loud bumbling it made. _Mark would probably know what was wrong with it,_ he thought, smiling.

He glanced at the clock on the stove and saw that it was only ten in the morning. Him and Mark had planned to meet at around four or five depending on how quickly the older could wrap up the last of his editing on a new video. Ethan sighed, four seemed so far away and he couldn’t focus now that he had something to look forward to. That was something that was common for him, once he had plans he felt like he couldn’t do anything else besides that even if he had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day. So, he begrudgingly trudged down the stairs to his recording room, probably going to spend more time messing around with his fidget toys than actually working. It was ironic, the things that were supposed to help him focus actually distracted him more than anything. He just got lost in either the sensations of the material or in trying to solve the small puzzle, it didn’t make any logical sense but the brunette just couldn’t help it.

He powered on his monitors and got his cameras set up for a regular recording session. Ethan didn’t even know what he was going to record yet, but at least now he had the equipment in front of him to motivate him into working. His screen loaded to the last page he had left it on last night: a weird rabbit-hole induced search that went from the texture of fire to the history of love affairs in victorian england. The young man smiled to himself, the things he spent his time on would never cease to amaze him. But he did just get a great idea: “Looking Through My Search History.” The title was enticing enough with the false promise of embarrassment or scandal, but held no actual danger for Ethan as he didn’t actually have anything super bad in his search history. 

He finished setting up his cameras and lighting and went through the motions of starting a video. In the end, he had a lot of good content and it would probably be very well received by the community. He sent the footage to Justin, making sure to tell him to blur the search for crocs that he pretended to be embarrassed about, making it seem like some weird porn that he couldn’t possibly show on the internet. Ethan smiled to himself, the fans would eat that up, he could already see the downpour of jokes and innuendos in the comment section, he’d probably even make a vague tweet about the search to get them even more excited. This was an aspect of his career that he really enjoyed; interacting with his community and creating content he knew they would love was what motivated him to keep working hard.

Glancing at the clock he realized that after recording and rewatching raw footage to make notes for Justin, he had productively made it to 3pm. Smiling, he stood from his chair, having already powered down his computers, and stretched. The brunette’s joints popped loudly and he giggled as Spencer jumped from his bed, clearly ready to get out of the recording room. Since he still had an hour until the earliest Mark would be there, he decided to take Spencer on a quick run in the park. 

“Come on, Spence,” he coped in his high pitched Spencer Voice, “You ready to go to the park, little man? Yeah, I bet you are, let’s go!” He grabbed the small dog’s leash and threw on his running shoes, he was already in a hoodie and sweats and in the unusually cold LA winter, the clothes were perfect for a quick jog. 

¥•¥  
When they got back, both panting and in dire need of water, they quickly made their way over to the kitchen and drank from their respective containers. Ethan laughed as Spencer flopped down in front of the fireplace, clearly ready for his second nap of the day. He checked his phone and saw a few texts from Mark.

_hey, should be over at your house around 430_

_text me when you get this :)_

He smiled fondly at the small update and speedily typed out a response, _read you loud and clear, papa bear_

The older man pretended to hate the nickname but Ethan knew he had a soft spot in his heart for it because of how often the younger used it. Just as he went to place it down, the brunette’s phone vibrated, it’s screen brightly redundantly reminding him that it was time for Mark to come over. He huffed out a small laugh and sped up the stairs (yes on all fours it’s _faster_ he swears) and hopped into the shower, not wanting to be all sweaty when his boyfriend showed up.

•  
Ethan threw on shorts and his favorite yellow hoodie, comfortable enough with Mark that he didn’t feel the need to dress up. Just as his feet touched the hardwood at the bottom of his stairs, the doorbell echoed through the apartment. 

“Mark!” He yelled, loud enough that he’s sure his partner and several neighbors heard it. He swung open the door and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug. 

Mark’s deep baritone voice would never cease to send shivers down the younger’s spine, “I missed you, angel.” He pressed his face into the crook of Ethan’s neck, inhaling deeply.

The boy blushed and pulled back, “As much as I enjoy you smelling me,” he giggled and pressed on before Mark could interrupt, a mock offended expression painted across his features, “I have a surprise for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

The older man smirked, “I don’t know if I have the energy for a surprise, babe, sorry.” A flicker of genuine guilt flashed through his eyes but Ethan was quick to reassure him.

“No it’s nothing like that,” he grasped Mark’s hands in his own comfortingly, “but even if it was it would totally ok if you weren’t up for it,” he then smiled and stepped back to retrieve the surprise, “I got us these!” He grabbed the Sour Patch Kids edibles off the counter, the brightly colored packaging doing nothing to hide the blunts the candied people on the front were smoking. He knew how much the older man loved sour things, so he was sure he would be happy with his choice of candy. 

Mark’s face melted into a soft smile, “Baby, thank you, but I’m doing intermittent fasting remember?” He stepped forward, his eyes seeking forgiveness from the younger man even though they both knew the boy wasn’t asking for an apology.

Ethan huffed out a laugh, bringing his hand to his forehead in annoyance with himself, “I can’t _believe_ I forgot... when can you eat again?” 

“Not til, like, eleven, and I have videos to record in the morning,” He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, “I’ll watch you get high off your ass though?” 

The brunette walked into the hug, he wasn’t upset that Mark wasn’t going to participate, not in the slightest, but he did feel bad keeping them to himself, he opened his mouth to say so but his boyfriend stopped him with a snort, “I already know you’re gonna feel bad, but I _also_ know that you probably need to relax tonight right?” Ethan nodded reluctantly, not wanting to admit he’d been looking forward to this for way too long, “Then if you need me to tell you: I’m fine with you getting high while I stay sober, it’ll probably be fun watching you flop around on the couch.”

The younger man pulled away, rolling his eyes playfully, “Whatever, I do not _flop around_. If I like attempting sexy dancing when I’m high, then that’s my business Mr. Man.” 

Mark laughed at his partner’s antics, “You mentioned earlier that you wanted to make dinner together?”

Ethan beamed, having completely forgot about the dinner plans, “Oh yeah! I wanted to try this new recipe I found, it’s for a pesto and tomato pasta!” He always got excited about cooking with Mark, the older man always brought an element of chaos into the kitchen that Ethan couldn’t get enough of. Alone, Mark couldn’t cook to save his life, but with the brunette’s guidance, they made a pretty good team.

The younger man bounced around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients they would need, glancing at the recipe on his phone every so often. Once he had everything neatly placed on the counter, he got a large sauce pan out.

“Alright! So we need to open the can of roasted tomatoes and heat them up...” He turned on his heel and ran right into Mark who had been reading over his shoulder.

The older man easily stopped him from falling and steadied him with a strong grip, “Easy there, angel. We’ve got all the time in the world.” Ethan rolled his eyes and tried to frown through his cherry red cheeks; Mark knew that nickname made him blush darker every time.

“Well, _papa bear_ , if you could be a dear and grab the can of tomatoes?” Mark was quick to act exasperated with the nickname but spun around to grab the clear jar anyways.

They were hardly able to finish the dish, between the constant confusion brought to Ethan by written directions and Mark’s general inaptitude for cooking, tomatoes ended up on the floor and pesto splashed onto the ceiling. Nevertheless, the pair ended up making a rather tasteful looking dinner.

“This looks great!” Ethan exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly, “I can’t believe we made this!”

Mark wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, “Don’t sound so surprised, I knew we could do it.” Ethan leaned into the embrace, but pulled away after a few seconds.

“We should watch Harry Potter while we eat!” He quickly scrambled to the living room, leaving Mark to scoop pasta into their plates and grab their glasses of water. He made the two trips, after all he wasn’t going to carry two plates and two cups at the same time, in the time that it took for Ethan to set up the movie. He had a CD that had the first three movies on it, though they probably wouldn’t make it through all of them tonight.

Mark set their plates down on the small table in front of the couch and watched as Ethan walked over to grab the bag of edibles. The brunette always took edibles with food so they would hit faster, because of course you wouldn’t want them to hit two hours after you eat them.

Ethan sat down next to his boyfriend, as close as always, and leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. Resting his head on Mark’s shoulder, he examined the bag for the milligrams of each gummy, “How many do you think should I take? It doesn’t really say how much each one is, just the overall amount...”

Mark hummed, “How many milligrams is the whole pack?” 

“The whole pack combined is 500, and there are...” He quickly counted the number of sour patch kids in the package, “25 pieces so that’s 20 milligrams each right?”

The older man snorts, “Funny how you can do this math _now_ but couldn’t do basic multiplication for a video millions of people watched.” He only laughs harder as Ethan elbows him in the side, grumbling something about real life versus the unfair expectations of Mrs. Palmer in fourth grade.

“ _Anyways_ normally I take about 100 milligrams to get decently high so five of these should equal that.” He smiled triumphantly and popped five gummies into his mouth, grimacing slightly at the bitter aftertaste.

He closed the bag and settled in to start the movie. Mark pressed play and they eagerly ate their pasta, pleasantly surprised with the quality.

“Not saying I didn’t believe in us, but this is actually good, Eth. I’m impressed.” Mark was wolfing down his food like it was the first thing he’d eaten in days, though Ethan knew he had ate lunch just a few hours prior because he had sent the brunette a message bragging about how good it was.

“Of course it’s good, it’s made with _love_ ,” He batted his eyelashes in mock infatuation, making Mark snort yet again.

The pair bickered playfully before quieting down as the more serious parts of the movie began. A little more than halfway through the first movie, Ethan could feel the beginnings of the drug in his system. His eyelids felt heavy and he could feel them slide over his eyes with every blink.

The boy turned to Mark giggling, “They’re kicking in, Markimoo.” He laughed at his boyfriends resounding groan but he still didn’t feel the full effects of the weed quite yet, though they were closing in with surprising speed.

“Oh I can’t wait to see you— what was it? Sexy dance?” The dark haired man smiled, watching Ethan dip lower and lower under the drug’s influence before his eyes.

“Maaark stop I was joking.” The brunette could feel the effects taking over, his head feeling light and as he sat forward he felt himself lean far passed where he meant to stop. He giggled, “Yeah they’re definitely hitting.”

Mark chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Sit back and enjoy the movie, babe.” Ethan made a small noise of content as he leaned into his boyfriend’s chest, unintentionally sliding until his head rested on the other man’s lap.

The brunette closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and at peace. He had really needed this recently, between being busy and not being able to see anyone in person but Mark and sometimes Amy, he had been feeling overwhelmed to say the least. Sighing, he snuggled further into Mark’s warmth, feeling his heartbeat when his hand came to rest on the older man’s chest.

Ethan’s own heartbeat began to grow faster, making him shift uncomfortably. _Why was his chest so tight?_ He sat up abruptly, startling Mark who looked on with concern, “What’s wrong, Eth?” He rested a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder, trying to provide comfort before even figuring out what was wrong.

To be honest, Ethan didn’t know exactly what was wrong. All he knew was that something was compressing his chest and he couldn’t _breathe_. His heart was pounding, he could feel it radiate out to his ears and fingertips, the sensation almost painful. He could hear himself drawing in heavy breaths and felt Mark rubbing his back comfortingly, murmuring something. The brunette forced his attention off of his heart and breathing, trying to focus on what his lover was saying.

“—rong? Ethan? Can you talk to me, angel? What’s wrong?” Mark seemed to be on the verge of panic, “Are you having an allergic reaction? Should I call an ambulance?” Ethan smiled weakly, finally realizing what this was.

He drew in a deep breath, attempting to speak, “The- I took the—,” he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the stabbing sensation to go away, “I think I’m just greening out, don’t call anyone.”

Mark scoffed, “ _Just_ greening out? Ethan I’d say that this is pretty bad going off how you’re reacting.” He nearly flew out of his seat as the younger man stood, “What are you doing?”

Ethan layed himself gently on the ground, trying anything to open up his chest, “Just trying to... I don’t know.” He sighed, closing his eyes. He could _feel_ the world spinning, he swore he felt the Earth spinning in place in space, the room moving much too fast around him. He felt Mark’s presence beside him, beyond worried but unable to do anything to help the poor boy sprawled on the floor.

The smaller man sat up abruptly, gratefully accepting Mark’s help with standing. He stumbled even with his boyfriend’s strong hands supporting him, “Mark— bathroom. Now.” His partner quickly complied, practically carrying Ethan to the nearest bathroom. 

The brunette lurched onto the floor and forced the toilet seat open, emptying the contents of his stomach almost immediately. He retched for at least five minutes, overwhelming nausea hitting him in waves. He was slumped against the toilet, back sore from staying in the hunched over position for so long. Mark stayed by his side the whole time, but he stood suddenly, forcing Ethan to look up.

“I’m gonna go get you some water ok? Then we can sit back on the couch, maybe even go to bed?” The end of his sentence tilted up into a question. 

Ethan shrugged and turned back to the toilet only to dry heave, nothing left in his stomach, “Yeah, sure, thanks babe.” He smiled weakly, shifting his position on the floor. 

A few minutes later Mark came back with a glass of water, handing it to the boy still hunched over the toilet. He waited until the glass was empty before asking, “You want to go to the couch now?”

Ethan nodded and placed the glass on the counter, using the tips of his fingers to scoot it so it wouldn’t fall and break. He made grabby hands at his boyfriend, “Carry me?” His big blue doe eyes pleaded with Mark and, of course, he immediately gave in.

Hoisting the brunette off the floor, the dark haired man carried him bridal style to the couch, sitting down with the smaller on his lap. Ethan nuzzled his face into Mark’s neck, the world had yet to stop spinning around him in a dizzying haze. His throat was so dry he found he couldn’t breath for a different reason. He opened his mouth to tell Mark but only a choked cough came out.

His boyfriend, the mind reader that he is, instantly grabbed Ethan’s water bottle off the coffee table, holding the plastic straw up to his dry lips. Ethan drank the water greedily, choking on it when he accidentally inhaled, “God I’m a mess.” His voice was raspy but he smiled up at Mark anyways.

Mark gave him small glare, “Stop that, you’re not a mess.” He picked up the bag of edibles still lying in front of them and examined the ingredients, combing through Ethan’s hair with his other hand. 

He could tell the older man was saying something to him, but he was hardly in any condition to listen. Instead, he focused on how fast his heart was still beating, it felt like a bird was trying to ram its way back into the world. Except the bird was made of stone and it had the intention of getting revenge on Ethan by bruising his ribs on the way out. He laughed quietly at the imagery in his head, feeling Mark shift and say something under him. It was still hard to breathe so he stretched out, his head hitting the armrest and his feet touching the other end of the couch. It didn’t really help, it actually made his head feel heavy. And his mouth was dry again.

He felt Mark pull him up and adjust him into a sitting position, his back resting on the older man’s chest. His head rolled back, still feeling heavy, and he gazed at his lover, “You’re so pretty Mark...” His stomach churned as a wave of nausea hit him again, stronger than the last, “Fuck ’m gonna puke—”

Mark hurriedly carried the boy into the bathroom, watching as he heaved into the porcelain bowl. He felt helpless, unable to help but forced to watch his boyfriend cry as the lurching of his stomach made his eyes water and burn. Mark himself had the urge to cry as he saw Ethan wipe his face as much as he could and flush the bile down the toilet.

Ethan fell into Mark’s arms, “Can we go to bed? ‘M gonna pass out any second here, babe.” He clutched onto Mark’s arms as the larger man led the way to his bedroom. He saw Mark leave to get another glass of water and when he came back the brunette was collapsed on top of the comforter, in only his boxers. How he had managed to get out of his clothes was a mystery, but Mark just chuckled and lifted both his boyfriend and the blanket, tucking the boy under the covers.

The older man got into the bed, shifting over until every inch of them was touching. Ethan giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around his counterpart, “I’m sorry I ruined our night in.” He glanced up with watery eyes and found Mark already watching him.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” The man’s voice was stern but loving, “We’ll talk about this in the morning when you feel better.” He rested his chin on the younger man’s head, feeling Ethan’s soft puffs of breath flutter on his chest.

¥•¥

  
A bright light assaulted Ethan’s eyes when he woke; groaning, the young man turned his head so he wasn’t facing the window, feeling Mark’s arm draped heavily across his back. His head was pounding and his throat was so dry he couldn’t even swallow.

His quiet shifting caused Mark to stir, the dark haired man sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced down at Ethan who was peering up at him through swollen eyes, “Feel better?”

Ethan snorted, “Define ‘better’. I feel like my head is gonna explode, but I don’t think I’ll die so... yeah I feel better.” He grinned tiredly at his boyfriend and watched as he walked to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom.

Mark looked back at him, “You look disgustingly adorable right now, if your breath didn’t smell like vomit I’d even kiss you.” Ethan rolled his eyes and his face melted into a smile which quickly turned into a grimace as he stood.

“Well thank you, Mark. I’m gonna go take an Advil... maybe twenty.” He walked sluggishly downstairs, seeing the mess they’d left on the coffee table. He sighed and picked up their plates and cups from last night, carrying them to the kitchen and shoving them into the sink. He started a pot of coffee and popped two pills into his mouth, cupping water from the sink to wash them down. 

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs as he walked back to the living room, picking up the bag of edibles to examine it. On the front, under the 500mg text, small words brought an exasperated smile to his face: ‘70mg pieces’. 

Mark sidled up behind him to see what he was looking at, “Plotting your revenge?” 

Ethan just snorted and pointed at the tiny lettering, “How the fuck was I supposed to see that?” He groaned, attempting to use his fingers to calculate the actual amount he’d ended up taking.

Mark beat him to it though, “So you took five of those? 350 milligrams babe, that’s rough.” He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

The brunette giggled and tossed the bag back onto the table and walked to the kitchen, Mark in tow. He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to the older man for him to add sugar as he liked, “And to think I did all that math for nothing.” 

Mark set his cup onto the counter and reached out to pull Ethan in by his waist, “Next time I’ll get high with you, and we can forget this ever happened.” Ethan placed his cup next to Mark’s and leaned into his chest, “Sounds great, papa bear.”

The groans of Mark’s displeasure echoed through the house along with Ethan’s twinkling laugh. Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so so sorry this took forever for me to write but i hope you all like how it turned out!! 
> 
> this is based on my own experience where i took way too many edibles, minus the throwing up lol i basically passed out after like half an hour


End file.
